


Cuddles with Loki

by Han68000



Series: Loki prompts [1]
Category: Avengers, Marvel, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Cuddling, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Multi, Sadness, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Han68000/pseuds/Han68000
Summary: Reader is feeling said so Loki cuddles you too you fall asleep





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tumblr any other prompts please comment down below

It had been a hard day. You had been crying and just wanted to curl into the darkness, you sighed. Closing your eyes for a half second and letting a tear fall you then felt a cold hand wipe it away.   
"What has harmed you my love?" Loki asked "eyes as beautiful as yours could never shed tears" he said concerned.   
"Just a bad day" you said, curling into Loki. You then felt as rough fabric of his Asgardian wear under your fingers. You mumbled, had loki rolled his eyes and waved his hand, placing you both in your sleepwear you curled into his now bear chest placing one hand over his heart and the other under your chin. Once you got comfortable in the divet between his arm and chest resting your head on his shoulder you felt long arms come and circle you.   
Loki kissed the top of your head "Your perfect my love rest now from your worries sleep I will watch over your dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fast little thing for when you need comfort any other prompts can be put in the comments or at my tumblr: bobbobido


End file.
